loclightvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Points
The way in which gods actuate their will on the world is through the use of Power Points (PPs). Power points are gained on a daily basis. To begin, you will receive 1 additional Power Point each day. As you progress in the game and increase your influence on the world, your power will increase, and some days you will receive more than 1 PP. Gods have a storage cap of one week's worth of PP, after which additional earned PP is lost. Each week a reset will occur where you will be informed how many PP points to expect in the coming week as well as resetting your weekly uses of artifacts/exarchs. PP can be thought of as an abstraction of your gods power, and the differing costs of actions that require PP help to demonstrate how some feats are larger or further-reaching than others. Its primary purposes are to prevent too much from happening in a short period of time, overwhelming the ability of other gods to respond to the events, and to provide a balance between different players. This balancing between large, world-shaking actions and smaller actions allows for a richly designed world. Types of Actions The keywords associated with actions that one can spend PP on are as follows: *'Claim': Used exclusively to claim a domain. *'Create': Used to create non-living tangible things, such as artifacts or planes *'Mold': Used in actions that create or modify earth *'Shape': Used to create intelligent populations capable of worshiping a god. They automatically worship you, their creator. *'Nourish': A wide ranging keyword, used to increase the prosperity of a group or the amount of something. *'Guide': used to instruct a populace in some way *'Spawn': Used to create simpler beasts incapable of worship such as deer or monstrous centipedes. *'Imprison': Used to imprison another god and hinder their ability to play. Other actions of note include Attack God and Aid God, both of which will be covered in Divine Combat, as well as Modify, explained below. Actions range from 1 PP minor actions to 4 PP superior actions, although not all keywords have 4 tiers. PP Expenditure Examples 1 PP: Minor Action *1 PP Create Artifact (lesser): This is an artifact suitable for mortal characters, such as those found in the PHB. Generally not intelligent. *1 PP Mold land (lesser): Creates a small change in land… a new island, a new mountain, etc. *1 PP Nourish land: Makes a land more… prosperous, be that either increasing plant life, or increasing of natural resources below the surface (gold, silver, etc) *1 PP Nourish populace: Increases the prosperity and number of a group. Can also be used to create a new group or nation. *1 PP Guide populace: Used to give orders to a group such as ‘move here, invade, etc’ *1 PP Spawn beast(lesser): Creates a heroic-tier monster or increases its number. *1 PP Spawn template(lesser): Creates a template that can be applied to any creature *1 PP Attack god: Used to attack another god. See the Combat section *1 PP Aid god: Used to help another god in an attack. See the Combat section *1 PP Claim domain (lesser): Creates a lesser domain (see Domains) 2 PP: Moderate Action *2 PP Create Artifact (moderate): This is an artifact that provides a +1 to your combat modifier if you wish. It is an artifact that can be suitable for higher level PCs, and is often intelligent. *2 PP Create Plane (lesser): Creates a demi-plane. In this small plane, you have complete control over the look of the plane (mold actions are free), and you can decide who can and cannot enter. A note: Anything you do in a demi-plane does not count towards your PP increase. *2 PP Mold Land (moderate): This creates a moderate change to land… a new mountain range, for instance. *2 PP Guide Populace: Used to teach a group a technology. See the Techs section for more details. *2 PP Shape Populace(lesser): Creates a heroic-tier intelligent populace. This includes the PC races. *2 PP Spawn Beast(moderate): Creates a paragon-tier monster race or increases its number. *2 PP Ascend God: Creates a new God. *2 PP Claim domain (moderate): Creates a moderate domain (see Domains) 3 PP: Greater Action *3 PP: Create artifact (greater): Creates a supremely powerful artifact, capable of providing a PP to your actions (see the Artifacts and Exarchs sections for more details). These artifacts very rarely find their way into mortal hands. *3 PP Claim domain (greater): Creates a greater domain (see Domains) *3 PP Mold land (greater): Creates a large body of land, such as a continent. *3 PP Spawn Beast (greater): Creates Epic-tier monsters or increases their number. *3 PP Spawn Template (greater): Creates a template for epic-tier creatures *3 PP Shape Populace (moderate): Creates a paragon tier populace, such as Phoelarchs *3 PP Ascend Exarch: Creates an immortal follower that acts as your emissary and can use your PP resources on your behalf. Also provides PP for your actions (see Artifacts and Exarchs) 4 PP: Superior Action *4 PP: Create Plane (greater): Creates a major plane, like the Feywild or Shadowfell. Free Molding is allowed for one week, like a demi-plane, but then the plane becomes just like the prime plane and no god can claim ‘ownership’ over it. *4 PP: Spawn Creature (superior): Creates a post-epic beast (over level 30) able to go toe-to-toe with Gods and possibly win. *4 PP: Shape Populace (greater): Create an Epic-level populace such as a type of Dragon *4 PP: Mold land (superior): Creates land on a truly epic scale: Planets and planetoids. Variable Cost Expenditures *'Modify' Spawn or Populace or Artifact (or mold, but be careful with that one): 1 PP less than it cost to create the populace or beast (to a minimum of 1). Modify actions can be used to change one race to another, such as dragons to dragonborns, humans to Halflings, etc. These actions should be understandable based on fluff reasons. Non-fantasitacal Techs carry over between races. Fantastical Techs can be relearned with a 1 PP guide action. YOU CAN convert a Spawn to a Populace and back. The cost for such a conversion is 1 less than what you are turning it INTO, rather than OUT of. *'Imprison' actions: See the Imprisonment section for details. Used to trap another god and prevent them from taking actions.. Category:Rules